A decision tree is a decision support tool that uses a tree-like graph to model decisions and their possible consequences, such as chance event outcomes, resource costs, and utility. A decision tree ensemble (e.g., random forest) consists of a collection of decision trees. More specifically, in machine learning and statistics, a decision tree ensemble is an ensemble classifier that outputs the class that is the mode of the classes output by the individual decisions trees.